Omnisciente
by mutemuia
Summary: Kyouya se pregunta por qué Haruhi se casó con él [Traducción autorizada].


********Descargo de responsabilidad:********_ OHSHC_ no me pertenece.

**Traducción autorizada.**

**Autora original: **c0rin

**Título original:**_ Omniscient_

**Enlace al fic original:** … /s/3327750/1/Omniscient

**Nota:** he modificado un poco el sistema de puntuación para adaptarlo al ritmo castellano.

* * *

><p><strong>OMNISCIENTE<strong>

La muchacha de ojos castaños sonrió a la escena que le dio la bienvenida, su marido estaba acostado en la cama con su hija sobre su pecho. Se acercó a las dos siluetas dormidas y se sentó junto a la cadera de su marido, le dio un empujoncito para despertarlo.

"Kyouya", llamó suavemente para así no despertar a su bebé, y sus ojos se abrieron revelando orbes de plata. Bostezó y le sonrió.

"Hey".

"¿Ella está bien?", acariciando la espalda de su hija.

"Sí, aunque aún un poco exigente". Le pasó el bebé a ella. Entonces él tocó sus labios en su mejilla de una manera completamente indiferente. "¿Cómo fue tu viaje?".

"Totalmente aburrido". Ella besó el negro pelo del bebé. Entonces enfrentó al antiguo Rey Sombra, que ahora estaba sentándose y mirando fijamente a su mujer y a su niña.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Haruhi.

"Nada", respondió Kyouya.

Haruhi rió. "No has cambiado ni un poco. A veces me pregunto por qué me casé contigo", le dijo de manera casual, mientras abrazaba en su pecho al fruto de su unión. El Bebé Ohtori se acurrucó más cerca de la calidez de su madre. Entonces él se levantó.

"¿A dónde vas?".

"Al baño".

Kyouya Ohtori cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó contra ella, tomó una inspiración profunda y se tranquilizó: las palabras de Haruhi le asustaban, ella no podía estar considerando el abandonarle. ¿Verdad? Ellos no se casaron exactamente por amor. Se casaron porque sus padres les chantajearon. El padre de Kyouya arregló con Ranka-san un brillante futuro para Haruhi diciéndole a su padre que por casarla con su hijo, ella puede lograr todo lo que siempre soñó. Era una oferta que Ranka-san quizás no pudiera rechazar. Especialmente desde que él siempre había preferido a Kyouya antes que a ese idiota rico llamado Tamaki Suoh.

Tanto él como Haruhi se negaban a casarse pero Kyouya sufrió la conmoción de su vida un día en que su padre repentinamente anunció que la 'hermosa' Fujioka Haruhi había graciosamente consentido en casarse con él. Kyouya no pudo negarse la segunda vez. Ni siquiera lo quiso. Pero siempre se preguntó por qué decidió de repente aceptarlo como su marido.

Tuvieron un comienzo difícil, él sabía muy bien que ella no se casaba con él por amor, y él era muy consciente de que ella sabía que él no la amaba. Y así, se quedaron juntos, realmente no molestándoles lo que el uno sentía por el otro.

Todos dicen que era una unión que no estaba destinada a durar. La gente estaba apostando que allá por el tercer año de matrimonio, uno de ellos presentaría la demanda de divorcio. Pero de alguna manera, después de casi seis años de matrimonio, ninguno de ellos había iniciado siquiera procedimiento alguno. De hecho, su hija tiene ahora un año.

El moreno sabía por qué se había quedado con ella, realmente era simple. En el transcurso de su matrimonio, se enamoró. Aunque no empezó enamorado, aún así terminó estando enamorado. Ella era una buena esposa como siempre supo él que sería. Recordaba el primer día de su vida juntos, despertó oliendo café y pensando "puede que esto funcione". Y lo hizo. Gradualmente, aprendieron a ajustarse a las personalidades de uno y otro, y lo que empezó como una farsa se volvió realidad. Él lentamente se convirtió en su marido en todas las formas posibles.

Lo que él amaba de ella no era realmente cómo lucía, ella era hermosa, sin duda. Solo sus ojos ya pueden hacer que un hombre se sienta especial, pero, de alguna manera, era su habilidad para ver a través de la gente lo que le arrastraba hacia ella. Todo en ella suplica ser descubierto. Kyouya a menudo pensaba "¿Cómo alguien tan simple puede ser además tan especial?". Su inteligencia nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, y parecía ir volviéndose más hermosa cada día, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Eran compañeros sin necesidad de palabras; a pesar de que ya era rica, Haruhi nunca cambió. Cuando tiene tiempo, le prepara la ropa; una cosa que Kyouya nunca aprendió adecuadamente era cómo elegir su propia ropa, alguien siempre lo hizo por él. Sin embargo, desde que ella entró en su casa, Haruhi se encargó de la tarea. También se aseguraba de que todo lo que necesitara para la oficina estuviera organizado cada noche y preparado cada mañana. Todas sus medicinas y otras necesidades diarias eran siempre cubiertas por su esposa, hasta el punto de que Kyouya ya no podía imaginar cómo sería la vida sin ella. Se siente maravilloso que piensen en ti en vez de ser el que está pensando en los demás.

Por otra parte, él siempre se aseguraba de estar allí cuando se le necesitara. En ocasiones como sus cumpleaños o cuando el bufete de Haruhi daba una fiesta cada vez que ella conseguía un nuevo cliente, uno rico o una empresa. Incluso cuando está enferma, él personalmente se encarga de cuidar de ella. Después de todo, era médico. Se asegura de que nunca olvide una reunión o un compromiso, porque en ocasiones su esposa puede ser demasiado olvidadiza.

De hecho, ellos hacen lo que maridos y esposas normales hacen, excepto salir de citas, cosa que ninguno de ellos tuvo jamás el valor de pedirle al otro. Llaman al otro simplemente para mantenerse en contacto cuando uno está fuera de la ciudad, cenan juntos, asisten juntos a fiestas, hacen el amor, cuidan de su hija. Pero para Kyouya, todo se siente irreal. Cierto, están casados, pero él siente como si fuera un sueño que terminará cuando uno de ellos se despierte.

Se preguntaba por qué no pudo jamás declararse, no era como si fuera un tremendo cobarde. Pero se dio cuenta de que lo que temía era el rechazo. Haruhi podría no amarlo. Y Kyouya Ohtori no era el tipo de persona que soportara bien el rechazo. Le asustaba pensar qué podría hacer su esposa si le decía cómo se sentía. Así que permanecía en silencio.

Pero seis años de estar juntos sin dar voz a sus sentimientos le estaban llevando al límite, le estaban haciendo vulnerable a cualquiera. Parece que aparte de Haruhi, todos los miembros de su anterior Club de Anfitriones sabían lo que sentía por su esposa. Recibió burlas suficientes en su último cumpleaños, y él tan solo pudo estar agradecido de que su esposa estuviera ocupada dando de comer al bebé en ese momento.

Kyouya se quitó la ropa y se fue a la ducha, Haruhi llamó a la puerta del baño. "¿Kyouya?" dijo en voz alta, "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Claro". Dejó que el agua cayera por su cabeza. Era maravilloso limpiarse de todos sus problemas. "Relax", se dijo. La lencería negra de Haruhi le estaba volviendo loco. Él gruñó con irritación ante la reacción de su cuerpo.

"¿Estás -oh...". Ella se ruborizó. "¿Necesitas ayuda?".

"Ha ru hi", rugió él. Ella se echó a reír y luego se quitó las bragas, entró en la ducha detrás de él. Kyouya se congeló. Entonces:

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?". Él casi le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco, ella frotaba su espalda con la esponja púrpura, y luego le rozaba el cuello con los dientes.

"¿Honestamente?" susurró, "No lo sé. Pero me gustaría un poco de ayuda".

"¡Me estás volviendo loco!", gritó antes de darse la vuelta y besar sin sentido a su esposa. Ella olía a fresas recién cogidas. "Te necesito". Él empujó su cuerpo contra la pared del baño y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, y ella gimió con sorpresa ante la necesidad de su cuerpo. Kyouya ya estaba casi loco con eso.

"¡Solo han sido dos días!" dijo alegremente. Kyouya se empujó dentro de ella.

"Han sido dos días muy largos", gruñó con exigencia. Haruhi gimió excitada al sentirle empujando dentro y fuera de ella, su marido puede ser agresivo en ocasiones. Se sintió empujada arriba y abajo, su espalda casi calentando la pared. Se abrazó a él y ocultó su cara en su cuello.

"Despacio, despacio", dijo suavemente, "voy a estar aquí para siempre".

"Gomen Haruhi". Paró de empujar, la abrazó con cuidado, y se tranquilizó. "¿Te hice daño?" preguntó un poco demasiado serio, hasta el punto que ella se echó a reír en voz alta.

"Dije despacio, no que pararas. No pares, te deseo tanto…". Le susurró ella tan dolorosamente que el cuerpo de él tan solo ardió. Se empujó dentro de ella, despacio esta vez, casi amorosamente. Haruhi sintió caer las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Oh, no pares Kyouya, por favor", dijo cuando él paró para mirarla inquisitivamente. Ella se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida, y él ya casi estaba allí.

"Yo… Haruhi, … yo…", gimió, "Dios, me estoy volviendo loco", sollozaba cuando su cuerpo estaba alcanzando su límite.

"Shh. Déjalo ir".

Kyouya se desplomó hacia adelante y gritó su nombre cuando se vino, ella envolvió más aún sus piernas alrededor de él, acunando su esencia dentro de ella. Se vino con él.

Él tomó una inspiración larga y profunda y la llevó al lavabo. Ella se estremeció con el frío del mármol. Kyouya envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. Luego le frotó los brazos hasta que se sintió cálida.

"Mmm. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué me case contigo?", cerró los ojos y luego puso la cabeza en su pecho, y escuchó latir su corazón.

Kyouya esperó, ella permaneció en silencio.

"Perdona si fui demasiado brusco". Se disculpó para llenar el silencio. Ella sonrió y luego le apartó el pelo de la cara.

"Tú nunca eres demasiado brusco", bromeó. Su marido se la quedó mirando, pareciendo como si quisiera decir algo pero decidido a lo contrario. Sin embargo, abrió la boca.

"Haruhi... yo... hemos estado... 6 años...". Calló y solo la miró a los ojos, dejando que los suyos hablaran.

Ella se le quedó mirando en silencio, esperando.

Él lo intentó de nuevo…

"Yo...", cerró los ojos, rezando por que sus lágrimas no cayeran debido a la excesiva emoción.

"Puede que sea demasiado tarde para decir esto, pero quiero que sepas que… que…", balbuceó.

Haruhi le tocó la mejilla. Él miró cuando ella se levantó y le besó los ojos que lentamente se estaban humedeciendo. Luego su nariz, las mejillas y finalmente sus labios.

Una vez más, ella dejó ver la razón por la que él se enamoró de ella.

"Está bien, Kyouya Ohtori", susurró en voz muy baja, "yo también te quiero".


End file.
